


He Loved Yellow

by Pachipikachu



Series: He Loved Yellow AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cemetery, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Spirits, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tattoo AU (not mentioned), formatting is difficult y’all, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipikachu/pseuds/Pachipikachu
Summary: Virgil just wanted to get flowers for his beloved, taking them from a small patch near a large house. He didn’t know that they were someone else’s. But the man that lived in the house knew. And the second. And the third.





	He Loved Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au i’m working on, a combination of two aus. original au this fanfic was based off of is from the awful-au tumblr.  
tw: panic attack, rude roman, grieving/mourning

It was on accident that Virgil started to pick a few of those delicate daffodils. A simple coincidence that he found them on his way to meet his beloved. He didn't _mean_ to steal them from the owners of the house. Really, he didn't. Virgil didn't even know that the stunningly bright yellow flowers belonged to anyone, he just thought that they'd make his love happy. They were his favorite colour, after all, and Virgil wanted to keep his place as happy as it could possibly be. So he picked a few, enough for a small bundle, and went on his way for his weekly visit. Virgil never noticed the man watching him pick the daffodils from the nearby house's second floor window. Or the second man. Or the third. He just focused on which blooms were the prettiest and which complimented his beloved's aesthetic best. It was just another day of picking the flowers when he got stopped by a voice. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A strong, deep voice called out, startling Virgil (who was kneeling), causing him to scramble away from the flowers. Breathing a bit heavy, he glanced up at the owner of the voice.  
"I-I'm sorry! I-I just wa-anted to p-pick a few flowers!" Virgil answered in a panic, his hands shaking with flowers in hand and his black jeans getting dirtied with soil.  
"These aren't for you to just...pick all willy-nilly. Don't you know they belong to us?" The man donned in a red letterman's jacket and blue jeans asked angrily, almost lowering to a growl. A single thought flashed through Virgil's mind, '_Why is he overreacting over a few flowers?_', before it was overcome by more panic at the look on the man's face.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't k-know they bel-longed to anyone!" Virgil blurted out, repeating his apology and dropping the stems in fear. The man was muscular and _strong_. He could easily snap Virgil's stick body without a second thought. Said stick body shivered at the idea.  


"Well—"  
"What's going on over here?" The towering man got interrupted by a bubbly voice that was glazed in worry. Virgil tilted over to look behind the man, noticing someone wearing a pastel blue polo shirt, a grey cardigan tied and wrapped atop his shoulders. Another man was following a little behind, clothed in a black polo shirt, a blue and navy striped tie hanging from his neck. They both had black framed glasses and were wearing khakis.  
"Oh!" The cheery man noticed Virgil's trembling figure. "It's you! Roman, sweetheart, didja figure out who he is?"  


Roman, the man standing above Virgil apparently, turned to look at the light blue man. He huffed and crossed his arms.  
"This was the trespasser that kept stealing your beautiful flowers, Pat!" Roman whined with a pout, seeming much more childish than intimidating like before. The other huffed out a chuckle with a small smile.  
"I asked who he is, not what he was doing, sweetie." Pat(?) gently reiterated. Roman sputtered a bit before going quiet with a slightly blushing face.  
"I..actually don't know who he is..." He mumbled. Virgil, who had been staying quiet out of fear for his safety, shyly piped up.  


"V-Virgil," He squeaked out before clearing his throat. "My name is Virgil."  
Pat smiled brightly, holding his hand out while slightly bending down to Virgil.  
"I'm Patton! The one behind me is Logan," Said man waved with a cold look on his face. "and the one who yelled at you is Roman!" Patton chirped happily. Roman looked away guiltily with a frown forming on his lips. Virgil hesitantly grabbed the other's hand, getting pulled up to his feet, letting out a small yelp at the strength of the seemingly weaker man. Virgil brushed off as much dirt as he could from his ripped jeans before looking at the three men that caught him, noticing that they were all some ways shorter than him.  


"S-sorry, again.." Virgil mumbled, glancing down at the ground. Letting a small sigh slip from his lips, he faced the three men. "Is there..uh- anything I could do to repay you guys?" Virgil asked in a small voice while fidgeting with his fingers. Patton looked up at his face.  
"Oh, you don't have to repay anything, kiddo! I don't mind, they're just a few flowers." Patton said cheerfully, pausing his speech for a second. "Well...I am a bit curious..." He mumbled.  
"Why were you picking them in the first place?"

Virgil blinked once. Then once again. _Fuck_, he was _not_ good at lying. It wasn't his specialty. That belonged to his lover, waiting for him and the flowers. Virgil strained his mind for something to say, a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach, weighing down. As the silence grew, so did a blush upon his face. He awkwardly cleared his throat as the other three stared him down with intrigue.  
"U-um- I was getting them for...some..one..?" Virgil asked more than answered, mentally scolding himself for saying something so unbelievable. The three men stared at him for a moment, before Patton broke out squealing.  


"Were you getting them for your girlfriend? A special someone?!" Patton exclaimed with overflowing excitement, seemingly vibrating. Virgil jerked back, startled. A cold dread spread over the scrawny figure, trying to freeze him into submission. Gulping at the fanboying man who was gripping the life out of Logan's arm with a bright smile, Virgil nodded, a timid air around him. 

"Y-yeah, my boyfriend's favorite colour is y-yellow."  
Patton almost screamed.  
"That's so cute!!" Patton yelled, a bit too loudly for the liking of Virgil. Said man winced, waving his hand slightly to tone it down. "Oops! Sorry!" Patton whisper-yelled with an apologetic expression written across his face.  
"Ah- if I may," Roman cut in before Patton could continue his squealing. "Why don't we come with you? We've got to make sure this boy is handsome enough to warrant a flower theft." Roman said with a smirk. 

It started to creep in, the panic slowly crawling into his mind like a slithering snake.

"Ooh, yeah! We could meet him and become friends!" Patton added on, smiling at Virgil. 

The snake coiled itself around, inside his skull. 

Roman nodded, Logan remained stoic as ever. 

The snake made its attack. 

Virgil froze, eyes widening. '_No...no, they _can't_, no- no nononono—_' His mind went blank, complete panic taking over. Breath becoming shallow, tears building up at the corners of his shadowed eyes. A string of curses ran through his muddled mind, mixing in with crashing waves of bittersweet memories becoming this thick, disgusting sludge of feeling. 

Virgil shut his eyes tight, trying to make his way through the panic and remember the breathing exercises given by his therapist. '_Four, seven, eight, come on, Virgil!_', he urged himself, the thought getting lost in the sea of emotion, but he got the message clear enough. Taking the shuddering breaths, trying and failing the first few times to hold it, Virgil felt tears rolling down his cheeks. As he attempted the exercise again, he felt something move beside him. Flinching, he tried to scramble away, losing his progress.  


"Hey! Hey," A breathless voice— different than any he's heard, more monotone— muttered into Virgil's ear, cutting through the sludge. "You're okay, you're doing great. Breathe, just breathe."  
Virgil blinked his eyes open, following as the voice said.  
"In four, hold seven, out eight, right? You've got this." The voice continued on, breathing a bit in his ear. Virgil gave a small nod, going back to the breathing. A few, agonizing moments passed, his heart rate finally slowing down. Attention averting away from the fading attack, he finally saw Logan next to him with a hand hovering above his shoulder. Patton and Roman were standing on his other side, a bit farther away, looking at the scene in slight fear.

"Are you okay now, Virgil?" Logan asked calmly. "Can I touch your shoulder?"  
Virgil nodded, wiping away tears hastily with his hoodie sleeve.  
"Verbal answer, please." Logan mumbled.  
"Yeah..t-to both..." Virgil stuttered, sniffling a few times along the way. Feeling the warm, soft hand on his shoulder, he heaved a sigh. "T-thank you, Logan." He whispered, giving as thankful of a look as he could over to the formal man.  
"It was no problem." Logan responded, firmly pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "I am..just concerned as to what caused the attack to occur."  
Virgil sniffled again, taking as deep of a breath as he could at the moment. Blinking a few tears from his eyes.  


"Do you guys want to meet my boyfriend?" He asked quietly, timidly, Logan's concerns seemingly going ignored. Patton and Roman glanced at each other with apprehension.  
"Are you sure you're okay to go, kiddo? We don't wanna strain you too much..." Patton said, voice laced with worry. Virgil ducked his head down, rubbing his red ringed eyes with a hand and giving a small sigh. He waved off Patton and Roman's concerned expressions with his free hand, taking a deep breath, and dropping his hand from his face.  


"Yeah- Yeah, no, I'm fine." Virgil sniffed. "Do you guys...want to come with me?" He said as clear as his voice would let him. The other three gazed at him, staring him down with concern and worry. Roman was the one to give a small nod. Catching on, Logan and Patton agreed as well. Virgil kneeled onto one knee, picking up the bundle of fallen daffodils tight in his hand. He started walking on the path he usually took, motioning for the other three to follow.  


* * *

_"Wow, you really like yellow, don'tcha?" Virgil asked with a small, teasing grin._  
_"Obviously, honey," The other replied with a snicker. "What, were the yellow throw pillows not enough? My hair, my phone case? My entire outfit?" He giggled, twirling around and showing off his multitude of yellow clothing ranging from his shirt to his shoes. Virgil laughed as well, a soft smile gracing his features, light blush overcoming his face._  


_"God, I love you." Virgil whispered, leaning his head on his hand, watching his boyfriend._  
_"If you love God so much, why don't you go to church, darling?" The man donned in yellow replied with a smirk dancing on his pierced lips, placing a gloved hand on his hip, facing toward Virgil._  
_"You know that's not what I meant!" Virgil exclaimed with a huff, a smile creeping onto his face, throwing the pillow in his lap at the other. The pillow hit Virgil's love in the face with a smack. An offended gasp escaped the victim of the pillow attack, a gloved hand pressed dramatically against his chest, the other holding the pillow tightly._  


_"How _dare_ you!" He exclaimed with a mock huffy expression. He crept towards Virgil, throwing the pillow back before taking a leap and landing on top of Virgil, pushing him backwards onto the soft bed. Virgil burst into laughter, immediately hugging the shorter one, engulfing him in his arms, and pushing the other's hair out of his face with the care of someone handling a fragile china plate. He pressed a kiss onto the forehead of the other's vitiligo-affected face, receiving a sweet giggle in return. Then he got a kiss on his jawline from the soft, duo-tone lips his boyfriend had been blessed with, the cool metal of his viper bite piercings pressing against Virgil's skin. Said boyfriend stuck a little bit of his tongue out at Virgil, bursting into those melodic giggles again. _

_Virgil pressed his chapped lips against the other's, closing his eyes. With a soft gasp, the shorter one kissed back, more passionate than Virgil. Letting go with a faint taste of pomegranate chapstick spread on his lips, Virgil looked at the other with a sly glint in his eye. He sat up, letting the shorter one sit in his lap. Before the other could give a look of confusion, Virgil placed his lips on the other's with as much feeling as he could muster, holding the hips of his love. The smaller one smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Virgil's neck. He slid his hands down to Virgil's arms, grasping them gently with his soft hands, delicate, yellow painted fingers. He started leaning even closer to Virgil, kissing until they became an entanglement of love, passion, and heat._  
_They lay in bed later that night, cuddling and snuggling up to each other. Virgil spooned the other from behind, bare chest against bare back, warmth radiating from each other like stubborn embers of a fire about to die. On the brink of falling asleep, Virgil let out a content sigh._  


_"I love you, Dee." He said quietly, breathlessly, burying his face into Dee's soft chocolate and blonde locks._  
_"...I love you, too."_  


* * *

Virgil and his three new friends(?) (Quite honestly, he wasn't sure how to feel about them) were nearing to where Virgil's love should be. The cemetery entrance grew closer, looming over the four men with an ominous silence accompanying it. With a sigh, Virgil made his way into the graveyard, pushing open the rusty, creaking gates. He glanced back at the other three— who were shivering with fear, faces in shock, and overwhelming pity radiating off of them, all at the same time— and gestured for them to follow. He paced the familiar path, traced the same steps he took, turning to the left on instinct, passing by all the names carved into stone he's seen so many times before. 

Bouquets of flowers lay in front of the names. Teddy bears in front of long-gone children. Food for the ancestors. His hand delicately reached out, brushing the dirty tops of long forgotten headstones, dust coming off onto his calloused fingers, marks of his hand left behind. With a frown plastering on his face, he rubbed the dust onto his already dirty jeans. He glanced back at the other three, a sorrowful shine in his eyes. Roman looked spooked to say the least, nervously flicking his eyes around the site. Patton looked...mournful. Depressed and sad. Logan remained emotionless, but the turmoil of pity and sympathy was clear under the surface of his eyes. Virgil paused his steps and let out his signature sigh.  


"Sorry, guys.." He murmured. "It's just a bit farther."  
Met with a few nods and a quiet 'okay.', Virgil continued onward to their destination, going down the alphabetically ordered stones, eventually reaching those with the last names starting with 'D'. He skirted around a few graves before stopping in front of a small, more recent one. The ground around it was clear, bright, emerald green grass growing healthily. On the stone was carved a name, a date, and a message as most graves do.

DECLAN D'CEIT  
1996-2017  
BELOVED FRIEND OF MANY, AND THE SHINING LIGHT OF ONE

Virgil slowly knelt down in front of his deceased lover's final resting place. The flowers in his hand were gently laid in front of the stone, the bright yellow petals contrasting heavily against the dull grey. He gave a low, sad chuckle.  
"This is him," Virgil murmured, tears prepared to leak out, shining in his dark brown eyes. "This is who I was getting the flowers for."  
Patton had slowly brought his hands up to his mouth, fingers trembling and tears building up in his pale blue eyes. Roman stared at the stone, sorrow written all over his features. Logan was the one to speak first.  


"...I am so sorry for your loss." He muttered, bending down a little and placing a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder like before. Instead of brushing the hand off, Virgil grasped it, relishing the heat warming up his cold hands before standing up and wiping his eyes another time that day.  


"It's been two years. You'd think I'd be over it by now." Virgil mumbled with a humorless huff of a laugh, a rough edge to his voice. Patton took a step closer to him, hands now folded in front of him.  
"Moving on...it can take a _lifetime_ sometimes," Patton whispered. "But that doesn't mean you have to forget him."  
He wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders, slightly steering him away. Virgil blinked slowly.  
"C'mon, kiddo...d'you wanna come to our house? I can bake cookies!" Patton asked quietly, cheering up his tone at the end, a smile tugging at his mouth. Roman trailed after them. They walk away from the grave, chatting quietly and giving small laughs. 

Logan lingered behind, giving a blank stare at the gravestone. The noises of the others faded away. He huffed, about to turn around and follow his boyfriends (and Virgil) back home before catching a glow out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of a glowing, translucent figure standing and staring mournfully at the stone, a single, almost transparent hand touching the top of it.  


"..Wh-Who are you?" Logan asked quietly, looking at the figure in wonder. Said figure sighed and turned around, revealing a two toned face with a long scar running from the middle of its cheek to near the ear. Two metal studs poked out from underneath its bottom lip. Its messy hair seemed to be a bit of a dirty blond, the roots being a chocolate brown, most of it being covered by a black beanie. A dog tag necklace was around its neck, shining a dull gleam in the sun. It wore a light yellow hoodie with a black leather jacket overtop and cuffed jeans. Its eyes were remarkable, the one on the right (Logan's left) being a rich, warm brown, and the other on the left (Logan's right) being an intricate gold with a yellow-ish green creeping in on the outer ring and a black slit as a pupil, the white of the eye being nonexistent.  


Logan didn't know if he was hallucinating or not, leaning more towards the former theory. He didn't know if the figure was real, hence calling it an 'it' and not a 'they'. Just then noticing his jaw gaping, he closed his mouth with a comical snap and blinked owlishly. The figure gave a small giggle, the sound seemingly echoing in the open area. It took a slow step towards Logan, an ethereal trace smoking off its leg and dissipating into a pale blue with hints of translucent yellow. Each move it made caused a small burst of the magical glow to release off the figure and into the sky. Finally reaching Logan, it leans forward, close to his ear, formless whispers surrounding his ear. It opened its mouth with a smile.  


"_Tell Virge I love him,_" It breathed out, a wisp of a breath brushing against Logan's skin. Logan felt a shudder trickle down his back before the figure backed away and let another, more haunting giggle slip from its lips. It burst into a cloud of the shimmering, glowing smoke that fell away from it when it moved. After a few minutes passed, Logan finally blinked and glanced around, all signs of the...(Spirit? Ghost?) person completely gone. He let it out a shaking breath before fixing his glasses and quickly walking away from the grave, exiting the cemetery.  


* * *

Remy walked along the rows of stones collecting dust, holding onto his iced mocha with knitted fingerless gloves. He hummed a small tune as he neared his final destination, stopping in front of a grave that had yellow flowers placed on the grass.  
“..How sweet,” Remy said out loud, taking a long, obnoxious sip from his drink. “More flowers from Virgey, huh?” He asked the grave, tilting his sunglasses down with a gentle pull from his hand and looking at the stone. After a moment passed, Remy sighed, pushing the sunglasses back into their proper place. “Fine, don’t talk to me then.” He took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs and leaning his cheek against his free hand with a bored hum.  


“Y’know, I’m actually worried about you, babe.” He mumbled into his glove. “You’re fading more and more. I can barely feel your presence now.”  
With a blink of the eye, the familiar spirit Remy had come to befriend appeared, sitting in front of him with his knees up to his chin.  
“Hiya, doll. Glad to see you again.” Remy greeted, taking another sip of his drink. The other gave a huff, glaring a bit at Remy. Said man groaned.  
“Come _on_ Dee-Dee! I’m just worried about you. You have to find a Holder or something _sometime_.” Remy whined, placing his Starbucks cup on the ground. “Don’t you want to stay long enough to, like, keep seeing your boyfriend?”  
“_...yes,_” The ghost mumbled, speech echoing tenfold.  


“Then get a Holder to keep you alive!” Remy exclaimed, almost immediately blanching. “Sorry- to keep you in this plane.” The spirit stayed silent. Remy sighed. “Even I can be your Holder or whatever! Just choose someone.” He took a breath. “Just stay, please.”  
It quieted in that empty cemetery, only chirps of birds and skittering of animal paws could be heard.  


“_...okay,_” Declan sighed, licking his dead lips. “_Okay, fine, you’ll be my Holder._”  
“Yes!” Remy yelled in celebration, hopping up to stand. “Okay- c’mon, babe, we’re going to my place.” He said quickly, excitement clear in his voice.  
The spirit nodded with a fond smile, pushing up from the ground and floating two inches above the grass. He flew over to the figure already walking away and followed him, humming alongside the songs Remy sang quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> so time to explain a bit  
in this au, ghosts exist. they are spirits of those who have the the heavy weight of regret on their souls, keeping them in the mortal plane and preventing them from moving on. not many people who pass away become ghosts, usually only like 5-14 people become ghosts in a graveyard. there are few (living) people who can see ghosts, and can allow other humans to see the ghosts. logan and remy being able to see them. remy has known for a while and trained himself to easily communicate and summon spirits. those who train can become Holders, which are people who can, of course, _hold_ the spirits in the mortal plane who have regret so heavy they can’t move on peacefully. fading is just like a second death except there’s nowhere to go after.  
see the tag that says ‘tattoo au’? yeah i might make another fic to explain that. or you can check it out on my insta when i post references for the characters. (insta: pachichikachu_)
> 
> see y’all next time girls guys and everyone nb-tween
> 
> kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!!


End file.
